El amor y El dolor, dos sentimientos parecidos
by KIRYUU-SENSEI
Summary: Mikan es fría y una chica problemática en la academia noce a los guardianes, un grupo de 10 sempais que se encargan de proteger a la academia. Pero Mikan corre peligro dentro y fuera de la academia, ¿y su corazón?, si, también corre peligro. Natsume Hyuga
1. Chapter 1

**Soy novata y esta es mi primera, historia ¡por favor leerla, darle una oportunidad!**

**El amor y el dolor,**

**Dos sentimientos parecidos.**

**Capitulo 1: Guardianes…**

**Mikan PDV**

Me dirigía a clase cuando los vi.

A ellos.

A todos ellos. Solían pasar una o dos veces a la semana por la sección de segundo.

Los observe detenidamente.

Me quede pasmada en el pasillo mientras ellos caminaban delante de mí, con el uniforme de los elegidos:

Para los chicos elegidos o guardianes: pantalones largos negros, que habían sido creados especialmente para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, camiseta blanca (como la de la academia normal), y chaqueta negra.

Para las chicas elegidas o guardianas: falda negra (con un pantalón corto debajo para poder luchar), camiseta normal blanca y chaqueta negra.

Era la primera vez que los veía tan de cerca.

Eran geniales según mis compañeros.

Todos los sempais, y las sempais eran geniales, todo el mundo soñaba con ser como ellos, con llegar a lo mas alto, con ser así de inteligentes, guapos y poderosos, ¡Ja! Menuda chorrada !

Eran 10 los sempais elegidos para proteger a la academia alice, se podría decir que eran tan importantes como los 3 directores.

Cada 20 años se elegía a una generación de sempais poderosos multialices, a los que llamaban guardianes, para proteger la academia, la protegían con su vida de las organizaciones antialice.

Yo, sinceramente, no quería ser una guardiana, como todo el mundo soñaba (menos Hotaru, claro), tiene que ser horrible tener que proteger a toda una academia de medio mundo. Bueno, la verdad es que no me preocupa eso, ya que yo no era una multialice, y mi alice no era ni de lejos poderoso, mi alice era la teletransportación.

Los miraba con aburrimiento, era de mañana y me había levantado temprano, eran creo que las 7 ó 8, estaba muuuuuy aburrida aunque tengo que admitir que los guardianes me llamaron la atención, pero no lo suficiente.

Vi como los guardianes lanzaban miradas desdeñosas a todos los que los miraban, incluyéndome a mi,…. pero que…¡!?

Maldita sea!

¡Que estaba haciendo yo ahí? en ese momento me había dado cuenta de que les he estado mirando durante todo este rato! ¡Mierda!, ya me parezco a una de sus estúpidas fans! Esperando a verles en el pasillo y babeando a sus pasos,¡NO! A mi todavía me quedaba orgullo y dignidad, y tenia cerebro, aunque a veces no lo parezca. Pero la verdad es que…¿quien estaría tan ciego como para no mirarles? ...

Parecían sacados del cine o recién caídos del cielo.

La verdad es que todos los guardianes y guardianas eran ángeles salidos del infierno… ¿Qué por que del infierno?

Pues porque según lo que me habían dicho, todos los elegidos para ser guardianes se les elige al cumplir los diez años, desde ese momento entrenaban duro, aprendían el arte de matar y todos los tipos de artes marciales (karate…, judo…, taekwondo…, incluso esgrima!...), aprendían defensa personal, como usar mejor sus alices…cosas así.

Dicen que en principio son 20 los elegidos, pero luego se reduce a la mitad porque todos los elegidos para ser guardianes tienen que tener 8 requisitos importantes para llegar a ser verdaderos guardianes:

-fuerza

-agilidad

-velocidad

-inteligencia

-al menos 4 alices bien dominados (casi todos los guardianes tienen mas de 4 alices)

-dominar todo tipo de artes marciales

-tomarse muy enserio su trabajo (no podían mostrar sus emociones)… y por último…

-no tener compasión alguna a la hora de matar

Por estas razones la mitad de los elegidos no llegaban a ser guardianes…

Pero como ya he dicho, eso no me importa.

Me aleje de todo el barullo que rodeaba a los guardianes y fui en busca de Hotaru. Sonreí al recordar algo…ya eran las ocho en punto, las clases comenzaban a y media. HEHE

Otra vez me vino a la mente lo que había hecho esta mañana. Intente no reírme, sin resultados. Esta mañana había cobrado venganza a una estúpida chica de mi clase que se había atrevido a insultarme. Yo no me creía intocable!, pero no me gustaba que se metieran conmigo en publico. Si esa chica me hubiese dicho lo que me dijo en privado, a lo mejor se habría salvado, pero no, decidió llamarme puta rata roba novios delante de todo el mundo. ¿Qué culpa tenia yo de que su novio se enamorara de mí? Su supuesto novio me había pedido una cita y me había dicho que yo le gustaba... y es que yo le había rechazado pero el había ido por ahí diciendo que yo le había pedido una cita!.¿UNA CITA?!...por favor!, si le pegaba a todo chico que se me acercara…! Aunque hay exenciones.

Oí el ruido de clases. Personas hablando, objetos que caen…parecía una granja de vacas. Muuu... por aquí muuu... por allá. O de gallinas…

Entre en clases y enseguida todo el ruido ceso, todos me miraban expectantes, esperando algo.

Susurros y murmullos llenaron el salón.

-¿que habrá hecho con ella? -

-¿la habrá matado?-

Ahogue una risita. Tenia ganas de partirme entera de la risa.

-pobre Kala-chan…ella no hizo nada-

-esa chica es tan desagradable…, como le puede haber quitado el novio a Kala-chan…-

Enseguida la risa se me quito. ¿Quitarle el novio? Ya, claro.

Me dirigía a mi sitio en el fondo de la fila de en medio. Hasta entonces la clase seguía…Kala, Kala, Kala…

Con solo una mirada se callaron y se fueron a sus sitios.

Estaba a punto de ponerme los cascos para escuchar música, cuando derepente siento a alguien delante de mí. Alzo la vista, y, ahí esta…, el representante de la clase, Mmmmm? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Aaaa siiii.

Yuu tobita.

Empezó a hablar, o mejor dicho, a balbucear incoherencias.

-eeenn…mmm… Sakura-san… ¿sabes donde esta Kala-chan?-pregunto, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba nervioso. Pues claro que lo sabia.

-¿Quién…?-le dije con una sonrisa, mi fingida inocencia siempre funcionaba.

- kala-chan…- pobre…estaba preocupado. Por un momento me sentí culpable…, pero enseguida se me paso ^o^. Hehe

-Sakura-san… si le has hecho algo, por favor dinoslo, la hemos estado buscando y no la hemos encontrado, estamos todos muy preocupados.-…bueno…pues mi inocencia en este caso no funciono.

- no la he visto- dije fríamente, decidí jugar un poco…

- aaaaaa…menos mal Sakura-san, todos estaban empeñados en que si le habías hecho algo malo….recibirías un casti- no lo deje terminar. Sabia lo que quería decir, después de todo me castigaban alrededor d veces a la semana, que mas daba, siempre lograba escapar del castigo, y nunca eran tan malos como todos pensaban. Recibirías un castigo terrible  eso era lo que iba a decir. Si solo era copiar un libro entero de historia o 500 ejercicios de matemáticas, cosas asi….

-Yo he dicho que no la he visto!, no que no le haya hecho nada…!, no se…¿habéis buscado en todos sitios? A lo mejor esta en su habitación…?, ¿o en el baño?, o atada a un árbol en el bosque norte, o quien sabe…?.- les había dado suficientes datos para hacer sus propias conclusiones. Me gire un momento para ver sus caras y enseguida salí de clases pitando. Cuando pensé que ya no estaban a la vista deje de correr y me eche a reir a carcajadas. Sus caras de asombro y preocupación eran terriblemente

Ahora solo tenia que esperar a que se lo contasen al director y me castigaran, eso si, primero tenían que encontrar a

- Mikan…-distinguiría esa voz en cualquier sitio. Deje de reir.

HOTARU!. Y, aunque claramente no lo mostraba estaba contenta de volver a ver a Hotaru. Pero ya la vi ayer, no se por que me alegro, pero que mas da ¡! ^o^

-Hotaru- dije fríamente, la mire y en ese momento su mirada me decía que quería decirme algo, algo urgente, y no era en absoluto bueno.

-Mikan…veras…yo- estaba nerviosa y, eso era raro, muy raro.

-suéltalo,….ya- dije calmada. Aunque no me gustase lo que tenia que decirme, tenía que ocultarlo. Eso era lo que siempre había echo desde hace mas de 10 años, desde que papá y mamá habían muerto, ….delante de mi…

-tengo que irme a estados unidos, por un asunto urgente, por mis inventos….veras,…yo…- yo intentaba controlar mi ira.

-puedes ir – control…se notaba que quería ir pero tal vez por mi….

-Que!?- ¡es que tenia que volverlo a repetir!

-. Que puedes ir!- grite casi desesperada, apreté los dientes para dejar de hablar y calmarme.

-durante cuanto tiempo?, dime?, cuando te vas?- le pregunte, un poco mas tranquila.

-me voy mañana por la mañana, durante seis meses.- dijo ella en un tono frío, o lo intentaba, ella nunca mostraba sus emociones, como yo, por esa razón me había convertido en su amiga cuando llegó aquí, hace 5 años. Ella tenía un tono frío natural, pero ahora le estaba fallando.

-de acuerdo…a que hora?-

- a las seis de la mañana- dijo ella en un tono triste.

-Pues entonces será mejor que te despidas de mi ahora, yo no me pienso levantar tan temprano.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisilla, era mi única amiga, tenia que animarla.

-lo siento, te prometo que te llamare en los días importantes, como navidad, fin de año…-

-¿solo en los importantes?- dije burlonamente

-no!, no!, no!, si quieres también en los demás!, pero….- estaba desesperada y un poco alterada, lo sabia. Hehehehe

-hey, hey. No te preocupes, puedes llamarme cuando quieras,….excepto por la noche claro. Hotaru…por favor…, vuelve… ¿de acuerdo? ….- sonaba como si le estuviera suplicando!, pero…eso era lo que estaba haciendo…

-bien, bien, te lo prometo-dijo ahora ella tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

Le di un pequeño abrazo y nos despedimos hasta que al final se fue…

No la volvería a ver hasta dentro de seis meses y solo le había dicho adiós, me sentía realmente frustrada conmigo misma…

¡Maldita sea!

No me di cuenta de que le estaba dando puñetazos a un árbol hasta que mi mano empezó a sangrar. Genial!. Ahora tenia que ir a la enfermería.

**PDV Normal**

Mikan Sakura, estudiante de segundo, 14 años casi 15.

Pelo castaño corto **(como yuka en el manga…, no os preocupéis, luego le crece!^o^) **,estatura media, **(tan guapa como en el manga pero con mirada fría y con 15 años! =D ^o^) **

Perdió a sus padres a los 5 años (exactamente a los cuatro casi cinco), fueron asesinados por una organización antialice, a causa de los poderosos alices de Yuka Azumi, su madre, y el de su padre Izumi Yukihira.

Yuka: alice de la teletransportación y robo.

Izumi Yukihara: alice de la anulación.

Mikan escapo antes de que la mataran también.

Mikan no sabe nada, pero también tiene los alices de sus padres, la academia tampoco lo sabe, pero todas las organizaciones antialice, lo saben y la buscan, pero no saben que esta en la academia.

Menos mal…

Pero aquí no termina la historia.

**GRACIAS!^o^ **

**Comentar y decir que os ha parecido. **

**^0^ ¡!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo =) ;)**

**Comentar ¡! XD Lo siento, pero es k me mandan muchos deberes, como yo tengo el programa de bilingüismo y casi todo es en ingles y yo no se casi ingles (solo un poco) tengo k estudiar mas…lo siento….TT-TT…y casi no tengo tiempo para mi!no tengo tiempo!ojala los dias fuesen eternos!**

**GAKUEN ALICE PERTENECE A HIGUCHI TACHIBANA.**

**El amor y el dolor,**

**Dos sentimientos parecidos.**

**Capitulo 2: Castigo…**

**Mikan PDV**

Me dirigía otra vez a clases.

Tenía la mano adolorida, venía de la enfermería después de que una de las enfermeras me regañara y otra me vendara la mano.

Tenía la mano rota, pero el hermano de Hotaru, me había curado con su alice evitándome la molestia de estar con una escayola durante un mes.

A estas alturas la clase ya le habría dicho al director o a un profesor que he agredido a una de sus estudiantes, que raro…!

La verdad es que después de hablar con Hotaru, ya no me apetecía estar castigada, asi que intentaría evadir a los profes. Ecepto a Jinno-sensei y Narumi-sensei!. Ellos no es que fuesen a decir algo o a echarme la charla como lo hacia el director!. Aunque Jinno…tenia un carácter un poco fuerte!, y daba miedo cuando se enfadaba!

Pero ellos no me harían nada, me apreciaban mucho, y yo a ellos, no se porque!

Estaba en el pasillo, caminando despacio, tratando de llegar lo más tarde posible a clases, quería ver que cara tenía Jin-Jin, hehe y Narumi-sensei… aaahyyyy…suspiré.

Narumi-sensei…

Él es para mi como mi padre…, le quiero tanto…

Me acuerdo que cuando llegué aquí a la academia con cinco años el fue quien me recibió, nunca había visto a una persona con esa extraordinaria sonrisa, con la execión de mi padre.

El fue él único que me apoyó cuando mamá y papá murieron…..

El fue él único que me consideró y me considera una persona digna de confianza, aunque Hotaru también confía en mi, creo…yo confío plenamente en ella…. Suspiré,…. otra vez…

El fue él único que cuando era pequeña y no sabía utilizar bien mi Alice no me dijo que era una inútil, aunque a lo mejor lo pensaba, pero no lo dijo…

Y fue toda una suerte que cuando yo llegué aquí! me reconoció, pero yo no lo conocía, él había conocido a mamá y a papá!...

Él fue el que me contó toda la historia de mis padres. **(La contaré más adelante ^0^!)**

En fin…es una gran persona y le aprecio muchísimo.

No me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire hasta que solté un gran suspiro. Esto se esta volviendo costumbre!

Estaba todavía en el pasillo, cuando derrepente oigo a un grupo de personas. Por los pasos que se oían eran creo que unas 10 ó 11, estaban hablando despacio y bajito, igualmente caminaban.

Me escondí, no quería que ningún idiota menor o mayor que yo me preguntase si estaba bien o porque no estaba en clases.

Suspiré enfadada conmigo misma.

Que más daba…!. A mi desde cuando me importa lo que piensen los demás!.

Salí de donde estaba escondida detrás de unas estanterías de trofeos y coronas, que no sabía de que eran.

Empecé a caminar a paso rápido. Cada vez me acercaba más a los pasos, pues justamente venían de donde yo quería ir, del salón de clases.

Me acercaba cada vez más y más.

Hasta que las pisadas se detuvieron. Justo en la puerta del salón de clases!.

Entonces serian algunos de mis compañeros! Bah…!entonces no importaba. Cruce una esquina y Camine hacia la puerta con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la nuca sin preocuparme en ver quienes estaban en la puerta, pues ya me hacía a la idea de que eran alumnos también.

**-¡Mikan-chan!-**

¡MIERDA!

Reconocería esa voz chillona en cualquier, hasta en un concierto plagao de gente.

Narumi-sensei…suspire, creo que por cuarta vez en el día. Nunca me había sentido tan deprimida, necesitaba contarle todo a Naru…si no lo hacia me terminaría cortando las venas de la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

Abrí los ojos y… aaaaaaaaa

Tenia a 13 pares de ojos mirándome. Algunos con alegría y otros con hostilidad.

Bueno, después de todo, mis cálculos habían fallado, no eran ni 10 ni 11 personas, eran 13. Cerca….

Jinno-sensei y Narumi-sensei.

El director de la preparatoria.

Y los 10 guardianes de la academia.

…

…

Espera! Espera! Un momento…! Estaba claramente sorprendida!

**-¡Los 10 idiotas!..., ¡quiero decir guardianes!-** como los detestaba…. Superiores…..! JA! Y una mierda!

Naru me miro nervioso.

-**a quien llamas idiotas niña estúpida **-dijo uno de ellos, tenia cara de mala ostia, y sus pocas palabras estaban plagadas de veneno. Una descarga de electricidad me recorrió la espalda, pero decidí dejarlo a un lado…. Como todo! A mi nadie me intimidaba y menos un chico. Aunque sea un guardián.

Tenia los ojos azules y el pelo negro, justo debajo del ojo izquierdo tenia el tatuaje de una pequeña estrella negra…..¡¿pero que coño-…..!?¿un tatu de una estrella en plena cara? ¡Una nueva moda!

-**hemos estado buscando a esta mocosa durante mucho tiempo ahora nos vamos-** dijo secamente otro de ellos. Esta era una chica.

Pelirroja o mas bien, pelirosa. Jeje

Alta, con ojos granates. Es bonita…

-**¿A quien llamas mocosa?-** le pregunte. Yo tambien sabia hablar con odio. Si había una cosa que odiara mas que a lo chicos era que me llamaran mocosa o niña pequeña o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con que todavía tengo 14 años. Que asco, yo ya quiero tener 19 o 20 y largarme de aquí.

-**a quien va a ser-** ese era otra guardiana, rubia con ojos azules.

-**oye Naru que pasa aquí, hoy no estoy de humor…-** no, hoy no estaba de humor. Los guardianes me miraban raro.

-**bueno….veras….Mikan-chan…ee….mmm…como decirlo.-**estaba nervioso.

-**Estas castigada y ellos se van a encarga de que se cumpla tu castigo**- ese era el magnifico director de la preparatoria, uf! que pereza…!

**-¡como!-**trataba de mostrar un poco de entusiasmo y de sorpresa claramente fingidas, como ya he dicho, hoy no tengo ganas de discutir. De todos modos siempre que me castigaban me escapaba y ala! a vivir la vida! esta vez no seria diferente…..¿o si…?

Siempre utilizaba mi teletransportacion para escapar

-**Como** **has escuchado niña. vamos a castigarte y a encargarnos de que hagas todo lo que se te ordena-** otro guardián, a este si que lo conocía, era conocido como el principito de preparatoria todas las chicas estaban locas por el, y por otro mas, pero no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero tampoco me importa, este era Ruka Nogi.

**BLAH,BLAH,BLAH,BLAH,BLAH….BLAH..BLAH Y MAS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAH…**

Así siguieron todo el rato explicándome como seria el castigo y cosas raras…no llegue a escuchar ni la mitad, enseguida me puse a pensar en mis cosas y a aparentar que escuchaba….como siempre yo no escucho y menos a estos 10.

-**Lo has entendido mikan-chan?-**

-**sisisisisisisisisi todo**-conteste tan rápido que ni yo misma me entere. Narumi suspiro.

-**hayyyyyyyh no me has escuchado verdad?-** gruñí, como le iba a escuchar? Que aburrido….

Mire hacia atrás, con razón sentía que nos seguían, todavía estaban ahí, los 10 y el director. Buaaaaaaaaa cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Naru me empezó a explicar todo.

-**que hora es?-** no me hizo caso y siguió hablando. No se porque se molesta, si no lo escucho y además no voy a cumplir el castigo… Es así.

**-oye me voy a dormir (en los bosques del norte)**- me fui corriendo

**-mikan-chan!,** **estas bajo la vigilancia de los guardianes a partir de mañana a las 7:30 tienes que estar en las puertas del gimnasio. No faltes!**- lo oí de lejos.

Supongo que mañana seria un día raro. Sin Hotaru, vigilada por los guardianes y otra vez perseguida por chicos. Desgraciadamente ese era mi día de mañana…yo solo no quiero vivir. No sin Hotaru, no sin mis padres, no sin libertad….

**Raro ¿no? Espero tener tiempo para escribir más.**

Ayer me vino la inspiración y comence otra historia mas. Sera interesante saber como sacare tiempo para escribir.!

Pero lo hare!(eso espero)

Os kiero, sois los unicos/as que me entendeis….mis amigos/as me llaman Friki por estar obsesionada con los mangas y con Natsume!. Lo dibujo en todos sitios! Pero me encanta! Siempre amare a Nasume! 3333333 =) ;) ^O^


End file.
